Until I Fall Asleep
by kawaii-kakashi
Summary: Kakanaru oneshot. Kakashi and Naruto gets home late after a mission and ends up on Ichiraku Ramen. All they want to do is to make their way home and fall into bed without being seen, but it won't be that easy.


**Until I Fall Asleep**

Kakashi paid, didn't want to make a fuzz, hoped that it wasn't too obvious who he would spend the night with. There weren't a lot of people at Ichiraku Ramen, not at this hour anyway. He thought that the owner smiled knowingly when he said goodbye but tried not to make too much of it.

Naruto was waiting outside, yawning with a ferocity that made him stop and look as it rummaged through his body, watched as he stretched, almost indulging, listened at the simply delicious catch in his breath...

"I hope you can yawn and walk at the same time." he said.

His comment was met with a sly wink. "Oh, I don't know, I'm really tired." Naruto said and checked the surrounding area before he added. "You might have to carry me all the way into bed..."

They spoke with low voices, confident that their words would make a difference without being shouted.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he replied and put his jacket on. "Shall we?"

They started walking down the main street, where few lights were on. They walked next to each other, side by side, almost close enough for their hands to touch, for him to take it, but yet they didn't dare. They took a right at a corner and almost ran into Shikamaru, walking home from what appeared to be a nightly endeavour.

"Hello." he muttered. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"I could say the same thing about you," Naruto answered tartly.

Their eyes met for a moment, Naruto looked at his messy clothes, and Shikamaru realized the company he was in, opened his mouth as if to say something polite and poignant ("_good evening Kakashi-sensei_") and shut it again.

"See you tomorrow then" Naruto concluded, giving Shikamaru an easy way out.

"Yeah, see ya."

He walked away at a dignified pace.

They went on, not sure who should start talking.

"...Well."

They both sighed, more worn out than upset.

It didn't take long before they were at the right door. Kakashi unlocked it, stepped out of his shoes and went around the apartment to turn on the lights. Naruto locked the door, left his shoes by the door and pulled off his headband to be able to ruffle his hair properly. He left it on the old commode in the hallway.

Kakashi went to the bathroom and started brushing his teeth but then remember he had business in the kitchen. He met Naruto in the doorway and the small bathroom got cramped, to get out he had to squeeze past him (a not entirely uncomfortable experience) and went to see if they had anything edible at all. The fridge was almost empty and he made up his mind to go buy food the first thing in the morning.

By then Naruto was finished and he had the bathroom all to himself. He stripped down to the undershirt and his briefs, hung his clothes up and turned off the rest of the lights until finally climbing into bed. Naruto closed the curtains and took his clothes off slightly slower than usual, knowing full well that there was someone watching him.

Pants first, then the zipper of his jacket, slowly-

An impatient sigh.

"Just come to bed already" he growled, his voice a little hoarse.

The jacket was discarded along with the t-shirt and he joined him beneath the soft covers. They were lying on their sides and Naruto edged closer, pulled the mask down, leaned in for a kiss. Kakashi kissed back, hungry for more yet so intent on everything being on his lovers terms. They moved in closer, he felt a hand on his neck, somewhat forcefully and he answered by tracing a hand up Narutos leg, following the crook of his hip and back, slipped it in under his briefs...

He thought about it for another second, felt how tired Naruto was, and broke it off.

"_No, don't stop..._" Naruto breathed and it felt like he could come from his pleading voice alone but all he did was grin.

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up and go to sleep. I'll still be here tomorrow."

"You'd better be" he mouthed and snuggled down between the covers and the pillows, sighed and sounded so content that it made his heart melt. Kakashi looked at him, took in the smooth skin, his pale eyelashes, the shapely mouth, his slender hands that were softly curled up under his chin, and he couldn't help but to stretch out a finger and feel his warm skin. He moved in closer yet again, could tell Naruto was just about to fall asleep, felt his hot breathing in the air between them, a faint smell of ramen, and he moved one of his hands so that it touched his lovers hands, each one of those hands was more dear to him than his own life, he thought, as he felt the sleepiness rushing towards him.


End file.
